


The Naming Game - a brief Melinda May interlude

by Axolotl7



Series: Playing with Melinda May [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dom!Lincoln, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sub!May, dom!Skye, fun & games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4146276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl7/pseuds/Axolotl7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"So I could call you Snuckums?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Naming Game - a brief Melinda May interlude

Skye

“So, what should we call you?” she asked May as the three of them lay together.

She got a considering glance in return.

“Well, we can’t just keep calling you “May” all the time...” she pressed.

“That is my name,” was May’s smug rejoinder.

“Yes, but everyone calls you that-”

“That is-”

“Yes, I know. Please stop being difficult just because you can. I’m too tired to spank your arse for it,” she threatened exasperated. “I mean, what should _we_ call you?”

May sighed. “Call me what you want, Skye.”

“Whatever I want?... So, I could call you Snuckums? *glare* No? Hunnybum? *glare* How about Sweetie? Sugar? Love?” 

May moved her head away from where Skye had been stroking her hair whilst they spoke. She was coming to realise that May often pulled back physically when she was uncomfortable with where a conversation was headed. She grabbed May’s arm, pulling her unresisting back down to the bed as she rose. Lincoln secured his arms around May, holding her cradled to him. They’d perfected the technique of gently catching her to prevent her fleeing their beds over the last couple of days – it wasn’t difficult. They wrapped their arms around her, held her and she’d let them, relax back down and simply enjoy being held.

“Not those then,” Lincoln concluded. “You don’t want to place nice? Be called sweet things? Okay, how about Sub? Slave? *glare* Slut? Whore?” May turned her head and gave him a real good glare at that one.

“Well then, what do you want us to call you? I’m not gonna keep calling you May when you’ve got your tongue inside me making me see stars. And I know you don’t like Melinda so. What. Do. You. Want. Us to call you?” she emphasised. 

They waited. Waited some more.

May pursed her lips in deliberate defiance.

“You, know Skye, I don’t think she’s gonna tell us,” Lincoln stated, uncurling himself from around May and sitting upright on the bed.

“Hmmm. You could be right. She seems quite adamant about it...” Skye played along, sitting up next to him and looking down at a sprawled out May.

“You two are both very obvious, you know,” May told the pair, who simply ignored her.

“I guess we’ll just have to torture it out of her,” Lincoln said - faux reluctance lacing every word. 

 

Lincoln

It was fun when May was in a playful mood like she was currently. 

She smiled more, relaxed with them and even let out a low chuckle on occasion.

“Okay. Here’s the rules: we ask the questions and for every answer you give, you get rewarded,” he said then quickly demonstrated reward by swooping down on May’s left breast, sucking it and coaxing it into rising into a little peak before moving off – because you just never knew when someone wouldn’t understand what the word ‘reward’ meant. It was nothing to do with the fact that those little nipples kept dancing into his line of sight, tempting him to play with them. “Understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” May replied with a cheeky smile then arched her back raising her right nipple towards him in an obvious demand for attention.

“That doesn’t count, you know?” he said with a slap to her thigh.

“It should. And, now I get two rewards,” May smirked up at him as Skye burst out into giggles.

“She’s right, you know?” Skye giggled at him.

“Of course, I’m right. And, now that’s three,” May leapt in before he had chance to answer.

“You know, I really should have thought this through more before I gave you the rules,” he commented rhetorically. Skye was still giggling.

“Yes, you should. Four,” May stated. 

“That was rhetorical. That one really doesn’t count. Any minute now, your cheek is going to land you in trouble,” he said exasperated.

“How can it be cheek if I’m playing by your rules? I’m answering all of your questions, you just need to learn to ask the right ones,” smirked May. He was going to have to borrow Skye’s usual comment on this one – damned superspies!

“And, what pray tell are the right ones?” he asked and she grinned. 

Yep, grinned. 

“Anything you actually want me to answer, I’d presume... Five rewards is that now?”

“New game.”

 

 

May

And that was how she’d ended up tied to the bed. Again. 

Skye was sitting beside her, hovering over her head, trying out all sorts of names from the sickeningly sweet to the insulting to the ridiculous. All the while Lincoln’s fingers thrust inside her. Massaged her walls. Twitched against that little bundle of nerves and made her see stars.

“Ooooh, she likes that one,” Lincoln commented in response to her clamping down hard. She concentrated through the pleasure, deliberately relaxing her muscles away.

“Which one? Bitch... or Pet? Cos I really don’t wanna call her bitch,” Skye whined, talking to Lincoln as though she wasn’t even there. Actually, they’d both been completely ignoring her since they started this new game almost what must have been an hour ago by now. She really wished they’d just gag her instead if they didn’t want to listen to her. Being ignored was very frustrating – even if she didn’t want to add anything to their ridiculous name game.

“Hmm... neither one now. She’s playing difficult again,” he responded and rubbed more firmly inside her making her gasp and her muscles flutter against his fingers again. A little more and she could... but he knew that and stopped still again. He knew too damn much.

“But, we’ve narrowed it down I think,” Skye said. Finally looking up and meeting her eyes. “So, we’re on to animals then?” May groaned and bashed her head back against the pillow. At this rate, they’d be here hours! And she already wanted to cum.

“So, we’re not on animals?” Skye hedged.

“Do you want to tell us yet, May, or should we just keep guessing for a few hours?” Lincoln asked, his dark eyes laughing and slight smirk belying his concerned tone.

She sighed. Honestly, the two of them didn’t have a clue! She caved: “I’ll answer to whatever you like. Pet is fine. So is little one, or sub or any number of the things you’ve suggested already.”

“Good pet,” Lincoln said as he withdrew his fingers from her wetness, placing them straight into his mouth as she watched and suckling them clean. “If only you’d told us that when we first asked then you might have got to cum tonight. Lets hope you remember this when we ask you a question and you’re thinking about being difficult next time.”

She sighed audibly as the pair of them grinned. Maybe the two of them did have more of a clue than she gave them credit for.


End file.
